


Milk for Breakfast

by finnish_horse



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnish_horse/pseuds/finnish_horse
Summary: Gaston decided to enact his dirty fantasy on Lefou in breakfast.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Milk for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guysss! New to this. Please enjoy my first work. Leave comments and suggestions for improvement :)
> 
> Note: In the middle of the story prepare to search porn "kinky clean enema play"

Gaston was feeling kinky when he entered the barn behind their house. He proceeded with milking the cow filling the bucket full. He was mentally imagining inserting the milk inside Lefou's anus. He was walking with a grin on his face onto the house.

Lefou caught his face when he entered their house. He wanted to know what was making gaston smile. He tried to ask Gaston but all he got in return was a piercing stare. He didn't know what Gaston was thinking but it awoke his morning erection. He was squirming on his seat finding a comfortable position with his uncomfortable erection while seated on the high stool. Gaston rummaged the kitchen trying to find a wooden syringe-like contraption. It was a device that stores liquid and expels it. God knows why they had that in their kitchen. While holding the contraption he glanced at Lefou who was staring at him with wide eyes confused, he licked his lips eyeing Lefou from head to foot. Lefou couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly Lefou's stomach grumbled having eaten nothing since yesterday. He's stomach is practically empty. Gaston promised to make breakfast this morning and he hadn’t still made any. Lefou looked up into Gaston's eyes pleading for food.

Gaston decided to enact his fantasy. He grabbed Lefou by the wrists and planted a deep loving kiss to his lips. Lefou stepped back and gasped but Gaston only intruded his mouth further pushing his tongue passed his teeth lapping his tongue. While engaged with the erotic act Gaston's hand roamed Lefou's body and ripped his vest open. His hands found the buttons of Lefou's trousers and ripped them one by one until the trousers loosened up on their own. Lefou was manhandled and put on all fours on the white tiles in the kitchen.

Gaston brought the bucket filled with warm fresh milk beside Lefou. 

"Breakfast is served".

Gaston took the wooden syringe by hand. Lefou's eyes widened and his erection was harder than ever not knowing what he meant by breakfast is served.

Gaston dipped the wooden syringe in the bucket and made a pulling action. Withdrawing a large amount of milk from the bucket. 

"Open wide my darling"

Lefou gasped when the tip of the wooden syringed penetrated his protesting anus. He tried to wiggle his ass hoping that the tip would slip out. It only made the growing lust of Gaston grow bigger. Without a second thought he emptied all the contents of the wooden syringe, Lefou squirmed upon the injection crying and moaning. His ass was being filled with warm milk. His mouth was lolling dripping with drool and his eyes were rolling backfilled with lust as each press of Gaston with the wooden syringe, excruciatingly slow. Gaston emptied the wooden contraption all the way. Gaston found Lefou weak and shaking, his arms gave out and his ass was up in the air like a bitch. As Gaston removed the tip a few squirts of the warm milk escaped. And it dribbled down Lefou's perineum all the way to his balls. His ass was dripping with milk fresh from a cow. Gaston ran a tongue on his backside catching the dripping warm milk tracing it all the way back to his anus causing Lefou to moan and squirm squirting more milk Gaston inserted his tongue in Lefou's anus to stop the flow and drinking every milk that Lefou squirted in the process.

"How is it my darling?", asked Gaston with a perverted smile

"S-s-so d-delicious" Lefou choking on his words

Lefou's belly was even bigger than before. That white expanse filled Gaston's unimaginable lust. He wanted to fill Lefou to the brim.

Gaston refilled the syringe with the remaining warm milk from the bucket. Lefou was still shaking, his eyes closed when Gaston reinserted the wooden syringe in his anus. He emptied the still-warm milk in Lefou's ass Gaston slapped a cheek causing Lefou to jolt and moan squirting some milk colliding with the intruding milk. Gaston wasted no time and pushed the wooden syringe all the way emptying the whole contraption at once to prevent the escape of the milk causing Lefou to scream and moan making his elbows give out. Gaston removed the tip and leaned and whispered behind Lefou's ears "You took that quite well" grabbing his belly and gripping it hard making Lefou flinch from the pain of being full, he bit his lower lip. His ass didn't cooperate and started spilling, Gaston quickly plugged the uncooperating anus with his finger earning a jolt from Lefou. Lefou was near his limit but Gaston still had an ending with his fantasy. He carefully removed his finger to prevent any spill. He took a chair and sat on it fully clothed with a leg over the other. He was watching Lefou, head pressed on the white tiles with his ass up in the air and his anus quivering dripping with warm milk threatening to spill. 

"Now give me my breakfast" Gaston laid a circle metal tray in front of Lefou's ass.

" Now squirt it all out" Gaston ordered

(Check notes to find the video representing as what follows :))

Lefou tried his best to expel his breakfast that's soon to be Gaston's breakfast. His anus kept twitching squirting warm milk into the tray. Each squirt, Lefou moans out Gaston's name. 

Gaston prepared other parts of his breakfast, cooking two sausages and he cracked eggs in a bowl setting it for later. He set the table beside a Lefou on all fours, trying his best to squirt all of the milk Gaston injected into him. Lefou gasped "th-there!" he found a steady flow of squirting the warm milk. Gaston was amused. He approached Lefous anus and fingered it while the milk was flowing Lefou quivered and screamed due to the intrusion. Gaston furiously abused the hole going in and out, scissoring it open then suddenly inserting two other fingers circling the insides of Lefou. Lefou slacked drooling on the ground with mouth wide agape. The constant fingering of Gaston helped the remaining milk in Lefou's ass to squirt out.  
After the wild fingering, Lefou's body twitched on the ground covered with milk. He still hasn't come. His weeping cock dripping with pre-cum begging to be milked. His cock was so jealous of his ass being milked.

"G-Gaston" Lefou whimpering to Gaston asking to be milked

Gaston ignored Lefou and took what milk the tray could catch and poured into his glass. He drank the milk and smiled.

"Oh Lefou! you are the best cow who produces warm milk as I like it " he was proud of Lefou. But Lefou was still whimpering on the puddle of milk with his ass still raised like a bitch.

"You're still hungry?" Gaston took a banana and peeled it and inserted it in Lefou's anus. Lefou cried out as the length of the banana is sucked whole by his ass. "Surely you are not satisfied with just single one let me give you another" he inserted another banana up Lefou's ass who's moaning wiggling his ass trying to stop Gaston as he push the whole length in Lefou's anus. Lefou was powerless and a mess. He was so spent and Gaston kept inserting grapes in his ass saying how hungry he must be. When Gaston finally stopped

"Those stay in there" pushing the escaping grape with his tongue. Lefou lolled with tears in his eyes. Gaston licked his ass cheeks clean from the squirted milk.

Gaston finally helped him up and put his finger on the tip of Lefou's bobbling cock."If those don't stay in there until the end of the day I won't as much touch you or let you cum" he threatened him. 

Gaston finally let Lefou put on a new set of clothes. They were going to the market to buy groceries. As soon as Lefou turned his back from Gaston. Gaston sneaked a finger in Lefou's ass and withdrawing it right away, Lefou gasped, the muscles of his ass almost pushing all his breakfast.

"No no no, I told you nothing comes out" Gaston reminds him.

Lefou quickly covered his ass and , walking awkwardly to their room to find new trousers. 

Lefou was so embarrassed being humiliated and used. His ass toyed relentlessly and now he was about to go to the market with an ass filled with 2 bananas and 16 grapes. He was embarrassed but aroused at the same time, his cock still oozing of pre-cum and he dares not to touch it. He fears Gaston will be angry if he came without his permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You!! Leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comment section. Evaluate my work and my writing for improvement.
> 
> Check out "Double Trouble" another work of mine similar to this :)


End file.
